Drabble AkaKuro's Day!
by Shun Kanzaki
Summary: Kumpulan drabble dalam memperingati AkaKuro's Day


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki yang saya yakini sebagai fudan**

**Memperingati AkaKuro's Day! 4/11**

**Warning: male x male,shonen-ai,ooc  
**

* * *

**Drabble 1**

"Tetsuya,Kau tahu sekarang hari apa ?"

Kuroko menoleh dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hari apa?" Tanyanya.

Akashi menyeringai.

"AkaKuro day,kimatteru darou"

Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya ke samping seperti anak -benar imut,pikir Akashi.

"AkaKuro day? Apa itu?"

Akashi memegang kedua pipi Kuroko.

"Itu adalah hari kau dan aku,Tetsuya.11 april berarti menandakan 4 adalah nomorku dan 11 adalah nomormu"

Kuroko tersadar dan muncul rona pink di pipinya.

"Sou desu ka"

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Karena ini hari special kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja" Akashi tersenyum.

"Lalu apa aku bisa menjadi seme?"

Siiing.

"Apa?" Akashi tercengang.

"Aku ingin menjadi seme Akashi-kun."

" menyalahi aturan , itu adalah aku menjadi aku akan selalu menjadi seme"

Kuroko cemberut.

"Kalau begitu akan kubuat KuroAka day"

"Hee?"

"4 kuputuskan aku akan menjadi seme dan aku akan berusaha menjadi seme yang baik dan memuaskanmu,Akashi-kun"

Akashi terpana sesaat lalu rona merah muncul di wajahnya.

"Itu..terserah kau mau melakukan kuizinkan bila saatnya tiba"

"Benarkah?"

" apa kau mampu menjadi semeku? Aku yakin kau tak akan dapat bertahan lebih dari 5 menit,Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi menyeringai sambil memegang dagu Kuroko.

Kuroko memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku pasti bisa! Aku akan melakukannya .Bersiaplah Akashi-kun"

"Berarti di hari AkaKuro ini akulah yang bisa melakukan apa saja padamu."

"Eh?"

"Ayo kita sewa kau mau melakukannya di rumahku?"

Kuroko mundur dan tergagap dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tu-tunggu,kenapa jadi begini? Ah aku maksudku.."

"Tenang saja , akan selalu bersama 24 hari special kan?"

"Apa? Tapi aku harus sekolah dan latihan.."

"Kau tak perlu sudah menelepon sekolahmu dan meminta izin aku juga sudah memberi kabar pada klub basketmu "

"A..aaa ettoo"

Akashi menggandeng Kuroko.

"Ayo,mau mulai berapa ronde?"

Akashi membawanya ke mobil.

"Ta-tasukete.."

End.

* * *

**Drabble 2**

Kuroko n kagami pulang sekolah bareng lalu mereka shock ketika keluar dari kelas dan melihat lapangan sudah berubah menjadi lapangan mawar dan bentuk2 hati disertai karpet merah membentang sampai ke gerbang dan banyak spanduk bertuliskan "AkaKuro day" "I love Tetsuya"

Dan "Marry me"

Kuroko shock n kagami lebih shock muncul suara Akashi dari speaker.

"Tetsuya,selamat hari AkaKuro! Aku harap cinta kita bisa bersatu selamanya." Lalu Akashi muncul dari mobil memakai jas rakuzan dan membawa buket bunga dari mobil juga muncul tim rakuzan yang ikut membawa bunga dan spanduk "AkaKuro day".senpai seirin ikut keluar n shock.

"A-akashi-kun ini..apa-apaan ini?" shock Kuroko.

"Tentu saja ini untuk merayakan hari kita berdua, pikir aku akan melupakannya meskipun kita sudah berpisah?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku.."

Akashi tersenyum dan mengeluarkan kotak cincin.

"Tetsuya,menikahlah denganku sekarang pindahlah ke Rakuzan dan jadi lalui hari-hari kau setuju?"

Kuroko saking shocknya tak bisa berkata apa-apa .lalu saat itu kagami yang sudah tak tahan dengan semua kekonyolan ini bicara.

"Hoi Akashi! Apa maksud semua ini hah? Kenapa kau tiba2 datang dan memenuhi sekolahku dengan mawar begini? Lalu apa maksudmu mengajak menikah kuroko?!"

" atau kau mau kukirim ke neraka? Apa kau ingin bilang bahwa aku tak boleh menikahi Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun"

"Ya?" Suara Akashi melembut 180 derajat dibanding dengan saat ia bicara dengan kagami.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menikah denganmu"

.suasana horror mulai ketakutan.

"Hoi kuroko..kau mau sekolah kita jadi lautan darah? Menurutku lebih baik kau menerima ajakannya"

"Maaf,Akashi-kun bukannya aku tidak suka aku masih 16 tahun dan di jepang kita tidak bisa menikah sesama itu aku akan tetap di seirin"

Akashi shock dalam rakuzan juga sudah mempersiapkan diri pada kemungkinan terburuk.

"Kenapa,Tetsuya? Itu tidak bisa pindah keluar negeri kalau kau mau."

"Itu akan merepotkan itu meskipun kita berpisah aku akan selalu mencintaimu"

"Tetsuya.."

Suasana horror berubah menjadi sweet 2 bermunculan disekitar Akashi dan kuroko.

"Jadi maksudmu,kau setuju kalau kita sudah lulus kita akan menikah ?"

"eh?"

"Aku akan menunggumu, akan mempersiapkan pernikahan yang indah bagi kita berdua"

Lalu Akashi masuk mobil dan pergi kembali.

Kuroko membeku lalu menghela nafas.

"ya..kalau kita lulus nanti" ia tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu kita apakan mawar2 ini?" ucap kagami.

Siing.

* * *

AkaKuro's Day! ini fanfic AkaKuro's Day yang kedua dalam bentuk drabble one shot~  
maaf telat n keep support AkaKuro!  
review,onegai?


End file.
